American Transfer Student! Enter Mimic
by Jonsey2.0
Summary: Okay so my name is Michael Traek and I was offered the chance to transfer to the greatest hero school in the world, U.A! I was gifted with the quirk "Mimic" to copy any physical activity that I have seen in the past. Combined with my ability to use Chi and my own mastery of some martial arts and weaponry I hope I can Prove myself worthy of this chance gifted to me.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay everybody. So this is my first ever attempt on a fanfiction of any sort. I really do welcome any criticism anybody can give me and I really apologize for anyone being to OOC for now I will do my best to try and keeping everyone in character but no promises. I Will TRY THOUGH! Oh and I don't own MHA or the song mentioned later on Only Michael Traek I promise.**_

 **Prologue**

"Well this is different…" I stared at the weird little white mouse, dog, thing. "In America we never really had anything like this at school." The towering colosseum made out of cleanly cut white marble stood way above my head as I marveled at its beauty. "This thing makes my school's gym look pathetic."

"Well Mr. Traek we are not only the best hero school in Japan but on the planet so we must have the best." Principal Nedzu spoke in his high pitched voice, looking up at the brown-haired, 16 year old boy, standing above him.

"Are you sure that I am actually worthy of this chance you are giving me to get into U.A? I mean I know my quirk is pretty cool, and I can Fight halfway decent without it but are you sure im worthy of this?" Honestly this was terrifying; here was the principal of the greatest Hero school in the world giving me the chance to transfer from just a normal high school in America.

Turning to face me Nedzu looked up at me and stated as straightforwardly as seemingly possible. "Mr. Traek the only reason you are not already in U.A. is due to your location and inability to appear at the entrance exam, and the only reason you could not be accepted by recommendation was no hero had heard of you. All you have to do is impress the judges at the sports festival and you are in. I believe in you."

Hearing this my eyes began to well up, fearing the tears would begin to fall I wiped my eyes quickly and shot my eyes up toward the door of the colosseum and started my trek into following my dream into becoming a pro hero.

 **(Actual) Chapter 1- The Sports Festival / Preparing and a History**

I walked into the colosseum with my head held high trying to prevent myself from crying after what Nedzu revealed to how he believed in me to succeed in this tournament. I was way early to the tournament so the Colosseum was still empty except for a few early arrivals. Nedzu crept up behind me and tapped me on the back, startling me.

"Mr. Traek it would probably be good if I gave you this," I could feel a sweatdrop as out of seemingly nowhere Nedzu pulled a blue gym outfit and handed it to me.

"Oh yes thank you Mr. Nedzu." I stated while scratching my head, "I might need this for te competition."

"Yes you may. Now go along and get ready Mr. Traek," Nedzu waved me along "Oh and Mr. Traek…" I turned around looking at Nedzu "We will be watching."

 **/Line Break/**

I was waiting alone in the waiting room that Nedzu pointed me towards just thinking about my strategies. I see that I am the only one in the waiting room, most likely due to my extreme habit of always being early, one of the good things I inherited from my dad I guess. I change into my newly acquired gym clothes and decide I might as well listen to some music while I wait for the other students to arrive. I grab a pair of headphones from my back pack, connect them to my phone and put my "Hype" playlist on shuffle.

Oh I hindsight you may want to know a little bit more about me. My name is Michael Traek; I am 16, and a martial artist. I was born with what I consider to be a pretty cool quirk, called Mimic. Essentially what I can do is that I can copy a wide variety of physical activities. I can copy fighting styles, different ways people walk, talk, vocal patterns, and given enough time around a person and talking with them I can even mimic their voices.

However, since my eyes are what allow me to "learn" how to use a fighting style, I decided that it would be smart to study a few martial arts, and mastering some weapons without copying the fighting style of my opponent. I've studied Taekwondo, Gun Fu, and Kenjutsu. My most important ability and what I grabbed U.A's attention with has nothing to do with my quirk, but my massive levels of life energy or chi, and my natural talent and ability to manipulate said energy.

When I use my chi it enhances all senses, can harden my skin to an iron like state, it also enhances my strength, speed, and stamina. The greatest effect though is not what it can so to me but what it can do to others, it can affect others emotions, and if I push myself I can also use my abilities to heal people.

Well that's enough for what I can do as for my personal history I was born in America and lived there for the entirety of my life, because of this my Japanese is not near as good as my English so I expect at least one of my classes to be pretty easy. My parents live rather mundane lives and were actually not expecting me to develop into as strong aas everyone seems to think I am.

My Mama is a beautiful woman; she's actually a pre-school aid so you can probably imagine how difficult it can be to corral a bunch of small children who are just developing their quirks can be. She herself doesn't have a quirk, yeah so it can be extremely difficult for some of her kids to respect her. She makes the best of it though; her favorite saying about being quirkless is "when everyone has superpowers, does anyone." It is this saying that has allowed me to try and see the world through her eyes and I think it's from her that I got my desire to be a hero.

My Dad though can be said is quite a bit different from my mom, in fact you could say he is a hardass. My dad was born with a quirk similar to mine but only allowing him to predict what others would do instead of actually allowing him to do it. He has kinda had an ego for the majority of his life. He works as a prison guard and while I truly believe that he would never lay a hand on my mother or sister I still worry about them being alone with him. He is a perfectionist and his work stresses hi out a lot… like a lot. He likes to push for us to be the best at everything we do and if we aren't the best then we might as well quit. I did not get this from my father (Thank God). Even through all this though my dad does truly care for us so… things get complicated sometimes.

You see he comes from a long line of powerful people whether they be heroes or villains. When he was a child he had a dream to be a hero and was on his way to becoming one in the states. At least he was until a villain encounter. The villain had figured out a way to bypass his predictions while he was still a student. The villain completely shattered his knees and he was unable to continue on the path of being a hero. Since he couldn't follow his dreams he did the next best thing, making sure that the people that the heroes put away would stay put away.

Now one thing you should also know about me, when it comes to my temper I can take a lot of abuse before I get mad. HOWEVER there are three ways to get me mad very, very fast. Number One is that you mess with my friends. Number Two is that you mess with my girlfriend (IF I HAD ONE). And as some people have already discovered the most dangerous so far is that you mess with my sister.

My sister is at this point probably one of the most important people in my life and I would do anything to protect her. Her name is Isabelle (but if you call her anything but Izzy you will die). She was born with the quirk that my grandmother has, she has the ability to store weapons inside a pocket dimension and have free access to it at all time. She trained a lot with me and even though she's not as strong physically as I am she can hold her own against just about anyone. PlUs it helps that she is an adorable cinnamon roll.

That wraps up my personal history other than some random facts about me; I love pretty much anything red, I like pretty much all types of music except classical.

I look up at the wall clock and groan I've still got a lot of time to kill and NOBODY is here yet! I also have trouble sitting still for very long if I'm not talking to anyone. Leaping up from my chair I crank up my headphones and start jamming out to one of my favorite songs **E for Extinction** by Thousand Foot Krutch.

Dancing all around the room I start singing to the song as well pretty much jkust having a good old dandy time alone waiting for someone to show up. Unbeknownst to me while I'm dancing and singing in the waiting room, my rivals for the tournament were juist beginning to approach the door.

The door slowly opens revealing a small green haired boy, who appeared to be hiding some sort of muscle behind his school uniform, a tall blue haired boy with what appeared to be… engines… in his legs…, an angry looking blonde dude, a spiky haired red head, a calm looking heterochromatic guy, and a few others all looking at me with deadpan looks on their faces.

Of course MY DUMBASS doesn't even notice that they're within a hundred miles of me jamming out until I hear way over my headphones.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" quickly turning my head I see who I assume are the boys of class 1-A, staring at me with the most confused looking faces I've ever seen before.

"Oh, you must be from 1-A!" I cheer as I pull of my headphones and rush over to them. I hold out my hand to the green haired boy, "My name is Michael Traek and I hope that we can be seeing more of each other!"

Hesitatingly, the green haired guy spoke with a nervous voice "H-Hello my name is Izuku Midoriya. I-If you d-don't mind me a-asking why are you in our waiting room?"

"Yes if this is a mix-up this would bring shame to U.A. Or are you a spy from another class." The tall blue haired guy stated while staring me down.

"N-No wait im not some sort of spy or any-ything like that! I'm just a Poten-"suddenly I was cut off by a lanky, tired looking guy wrapped in bandages like a mummy.

"Class 1-A this is Michael Traek," he stated through his bandages, "he is a potential transfer student from America. It is through this tournament as to whether or not he will be welcomed into U.A or not so try not to get too close just yet. IF, and I mean IF, he can prove top the judges that he is worthy to be welcomed into U.A we would also be gaining a second new student along with him." With that he left without saying another word.

"Sooooooo who was that, and should I be concerned that he was wrapped up like a mummy?" I stated feeling dumb having to ask a question like that.

 **/Line Break/**

After a round of introductions and a few choice words from Bakugo, I was introduced to all the males of 1-A. Some who I was happy to meet such as Iida or Midoriya some not so much like Bakugo, or Mineta. It was soon time for the first event to start.

Following Iida who I learned was class president we entered into the main colosseum once again but filled to the brim this time with all kinds of pro heroes who I was hoping I would be able to impress enough to join a school as prestigious as U.A.

"So Traek-san what is your quirk exactly if you don't mind me asking," questioned the mutated boy while looking straight on toward Midoriya and who appeared to be a bubbly girl who was talking to Midoriya and making him blush.

"Oh my quirk is called Mimic!" looking at him excitedly " it allows me to copy any physical activity that I see and use it just as well as the person who used it to begin with! It is actually extremely useful because it can allow me to predict what a person will do next and even pick apart their weaknesses!" Quickly getting excited to talk about things I know quite a lot about. "Though, honestly, it's been theorized that if I can push it far enough, one day I may even one day be able to copy emitter, or transformation type quirks!"

Turning to meet my eyes Iida looked at me in surprise, "Wow with a versatile quirk like that no wonder U.A is giving you this chance to enter! I'm sure you can make it in with that quirk! My quirk is called 'Engine' it's a mutation quirk that gives me engine in my legs!" Looking at him I could tell that he held a lot of pride in his quirk, which I guess everyone is proud of their own quirks.

"So your quirk lets you move at accelerated speeds I'm gonna guess. That is actually pretty co-" suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw a beautiful girl, beautiful enough that I wasn't sure if my jaw actually dropped or not, she was tall with black hair and a spiky ponytail, talking to a pink skinned girl and a frog-like girl. "Ummmmm, Iida who is that?" I questioned trying to play it as normal as possible, while pointing my thumb at her.

Looking over his shoulder Iida turned toward the girl, "That Traek-san is one of the girls in 1-A, her name is Momo Yaoyorozu. She is vice-president and the smartest person academically in the class. May I enquire into why you are curious?" turning back to look at me with a turned head and cocked his head to the side.

"Oh you know… just curious about my possible future classmates. Yeah that's why!" I stated trying to recover from the unbearably awkward situation I had just put myself into.

Seemingly still cautious around me Iida sent me a sideways glance but didn't say anything. "As I was saying before I enquired about your quirk I hope for you to meet my friend Uraraka Ochako a friend of mine, and Midoriya's. She's a very friendly girl who I feel you would be friends with."

As we almost finished our trek toward Midoriya and Uraraka suddenly a very loud voice came over the micro phone. "ALLLLLLL RIGHT LISTENERS! ARE YOU READY FOR THE BEGINNING OF THE ANNUAL U.A SPORTS FESTIVAL? EVERYBODY SAY HEEEEEY!" The crowd erupted into cheers and chant of said HEEEEEEEY's "ALLRIGHTY THE FIRST ROUND WILL BE PART AN OBSTACLE RACE!"

The quiet, tire, and muffled voice of Eraserhead voiced "Present Mic please quiet down. You are too loud for anybody to handle." Eraserhead was very obviously exasperated at the antics of his co-host but appeared to be used to it.

Unperturbed by the complaints of his co-host, the now named Present Mic stated "WELL ERASER I HAVE TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE CAN HEAR ME NOW CAN'T I!" I get the feeling that he could make everyone here him even if he didn't have an amplifier surrounding the building "SO THIS IS HOW THE RACE WILL GO ( _ **I really don't want to have to write all the descriptions so I am going to assume that you all know the rules and such.)**_ SO, 1ST YEARS GO ON TO THE STARTING LINE."

Glancing over at Iida I stated as seriously as possible "Looks like from this point on for today we are competitors" reaching my hand over to him in an offer of friendship I offer my hand.

Peering down at my hand he takes it with a firm grip, "Traek-san it looks like we are but do not think I will take it easy on you."

"I would be offended if you did."

Releasing each other's hand from the shake, we head over to the starting line and get ready to take off. I couch down and getting into a running position activating Mimic to copy an Olympic runner I had seen on T.V.

"RACERS START!" and with those words my fight to join U.A had begun.


	2. AN

**Ok so I know that this is not an update… (You start picking up pitchforks and torches) BUT I CAN PROMISE ITS COMING SOON! (Slowly puts them back down) I honestly have the memory of a goldfish so I forgot that I even started a story until I got a review and follow from** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **reminded my Dumbass that "Hey YOU'VE GOT A STORY TO WORK ON!" I can promise that it should be out by the end of November and if its not somebody PM me or review something to remind me.**

 **This is honestly a story idea that keeps coming back to me and I've wanted to write about for a long time. So new ideas keep coming to me about a story like this but, I forget to put it down on paper. SO If it is not out by November 3** **rd** **somebody PM me and chew my ass please. Thank You and Goodnight**

 **PS What do you guys think of a me shouting out shouting out new followers I'm Just curious.**


	3. The Race

_**AN: Ok so first off I am incredibly surprised that people actually decided to follow this story. I never actually expected people to actually enjoy it… So thank you to everyone who did decide to follow and favorite. I'm going to try and update at least once a week, though I am actually very forgetful, but I am going to try my absolute hardest to do just that. I'm thinking about trying to do every Saturday once I get a chance to really start, tell me what you think of a weekly schedule or if I should try to update more often.**_

 **Shout outs**

 **Follows –**

 **FidgetyFerret**

 **Avidreader-everafter**

 **Blazing heart frigid soul** **(Is that you Todoroki)**

 **Zephyr47**

 **Favorites –**

 **WolfieSl1k**

 **Both –**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

 **OBgaming**

 **Chapter 2- The Sports Festival / The Race**

Instantly the ground was frozen beneath my feet, and I slipped and fell on my face. I know, I know quite the first impression on some of my future classmates. Either way I had to find a way to get across the ice. There were people who had melted the ice, a pink skinned girl came to mind, or just flew across it like the the angry guy who I learned was named Bakugo.

Launching myself like an Olympic figure skater, I began to catch up to the two boys in the lead, Bakugo, and the guy with two different colored hairs Todoroki. Bobbing and weaving between other competitors I began to move past quite a few others and moved into a decent palce.

As I passed the path that Todoroki kad created, quickly I began to see the first obstacle, which seemed to be a ton of different robots, of all shapes and sizes with different numbers written on them ranging from 0 to 3. Quickly I started looking at classmates attempts to destroy these robots, most seemed though to solely care about moving on and getting past them.

So I followed their lead.

Infusing Chi into my body increasing my body's physical abilities to superhuman levels, I began to sprint toward the army of bots. Jumping up a 1 bot swung a giant arm down attempting to crush my head in, instead of letting it I just reached up grabbed the arm and threw it across the area and hit a 2 bot.

I was not letting any bot get in my way tearing them apart limb from limb, trying to get to the other side. That was until I saw the purple haired short guy, Mineta I think, get swung at by a gargantuan bot.

Thoughts began to flow through my mind all at once. I could feel that the grape shaped shrimp had many flaws. On the surface of his chi I could feel darkness that rested over every shape. One that I had felt many, times before from perverts from home. Ones that had grew to become villains themselves, often committing sex crimes.

This I had recognized when I first met the guy. As well people were starting to get away from me and I was falling behind. I knew that I needed to impress the judges. My family as screwy as they can be, stuck their neck out here for me, and if I failed here… I just don't want to disappoint them beyond anything else.

I did begin to feel something else coming from the small boy, deep below; however, I felt warmth that seemed, to be attempting to grow. The warmth and cold were fighting inside of him; the cold unfortunately, however, seemed to be winning.

It was at this moment I had decided to attempt to save the little guy. I saw in him what a former friend of mine was going through. I knew that maybe, just maybe, he got the guidance that "He" should have gotten he could make a potentially great hero.

Enforcing my body with chi I launched myself toward Mineta, and in a blink of an eye I was standing in front of him. I crossed my arms in an X shape in front of my chest and completely TANKED the smack with chi reinforced arms.

Shooting my head over my shoulder, "What are you looking at grape! Get running!"

Shocked Mineta looked at me terrified stuttering "Y-Y-You just t-t-took a hit from a Z-Z-Zero-Pointer!"

"DID I FUCKING STUTTER! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY SO I CAN SAVE YOUR ASS!" Turning my head sharply away from the 3 foot boy, I decided to go on the offensive against the bot.

Straining I turned my arms around and gripped the robot, denting the robots arm and giving myself a better grip. So as hard, and with as much strength I could muster, I began to pull and twist at the same time. Muscles screaming at me too stop, I managed to twist and tear the metal apart at the joint at the bots elbow, successfully ripping it off.

Before I gave myself time to think I chucked the arm at the head of the robot trying to knock it off balance. I knew that I couldn't throw the arm hard enough to topple it by itself. Jumping up with enhanced legs I attacked joints in its leg on the right side, leaped off the right leg, and attacked the left, then launched forward to continue on to the race.

I ignored the bot falling and continued my course. Of course since I ignored it I am actually guessing it fell based on the gasps of people behind me and the dust cloud that began to envelop me.

As I kept running I began to catch back up to the front of the pack, thinking on what the second obstacle could be. I continued to think until I reached a cavern that seemed to have a width of what seemed to be about 100 yards.

Looking around I couldn't see a quick way across that wouldn't slow me down. Todoroki, Bakugo, and Iida had already gotten across and were almost to the third obstacle. The round-faced girl, and the pink skinned girl seemed to be having the same issue I was, when trying to find a way across.

Finally I got a, most likely, stupid idea that just might work. It came to me after I saw a pink haired girl, covered in machines jump and batman swing her way across the giant gap. All the while she was screaming something about "Babies…"

'Honestly what the fuck is up with this school'

I turned around and started to run backward. Quickly turning back around I sent my chi down toward my legs. Then I ran. Toward the edge, a lot of people looking at me like I'm crazy, I know this because I was one of them.

Reaching the edge of the Canyon I timed my jump, and leaped across the canyon. I knew for a fact that I had the strength to jump the whole canyon; I did know that I needed to save up some energy for the later events.

As I jumped I wish I could say that I was feeling majestic as I leapt… But that would make me a lying bastard. Instead the only thing going through my head was "OH SHIT" repeatedly.

On the initial jump I managed to make it about ¾ of the way across. While people may call me suicidal because of all the stupid things I pull in my life, I honestly though do not want to though. I look down and find that I was lucky enough to fall toward one of the lines. Quickly I stretched out my arm toward the line, grabbed it, pulled it back with my weight, and launched myself the rest of the way toward the other side.

Landing on the other side, I bolted toward the third obstacle, hoping to catch up to Bakugo and Todoroki. It didn't take long for me to reach the mind field going top speed. I saw that the two leads fighting each other trying to get through it.

Looking down at the mine field itself I noticed that there are slight bulges in the ground, that nly someone with enhanced eyesight could notice while sprinting, let alone running… Good thing I can do that.

Activating the chi in my legs, and my eyes soon I was moving way faster than everyone else and getting through the mine field, yet to explode a single mine.

FINALLY, I've managed to make it up to the front staying tied with Todoroki and Bakugo, who seemingly have yet to notice me.

Standing behind Todoroki while he was attempting to freeze Bakugo, "OI YOU BASTARDS, YOU'RE NOT ALONE HERE!" I screeched at my two peers. My arm began to glow its red color symbolizing the chi flowing through it, I pushed on the back of the red, and white haired hot and cold teen and shoved him toward Bakugo.

"WHAT THE FU-!" was the only thing that Bomber man could spit out before he got one half and half boy to the face. Launching forward I pushed chi into my legs and blitzed forward. Ignoring the obscenities, the explosions, and what sounded like a rapidly freezing lake behind me, I pushed forward. Right up till I heard a larger explosion from way in the back.

Before I knew what hit me a green haired boy, Midoriya I think is what Iida told me his name was, launched way ahead of me. Obviously a flying ball of green is not what one sees every day. So needless to say I was quite taken aback at the sight. So much so I yelled enough obscenities that would make my father blush.

The boy had gained a massive lead on the three of us in the front, so I had to star shittin and gettin it if I wanted to win. Trying to get catch up I ignored my surroundings and just charged ahead to tryh and overtake Midoriya.

I quickly gained ground as the colosseum came back into sight, my legs burning, feeling as if I should soon collapse. Midoriya was still a good distance ahead of me as we were about to pull into the colosseum. As the gates were closing in I was right behind him. Just as I was about to overtake the lead Present Mic's voice rang out.

"We have our first place, IZUKUUUUUUU MIIIDOOORIYAAAA! And in a close Second we have MIIIIICHAEL TRAAAAEK" called out the screeching voice of the voice hero.

"Goddammit I was so cloooose!" I disappointedly groaned. Getting up I strolled over to Midoriya, breathing heavily "Good race Midoriya. I had honestly written you off in the beginning, I can see where I made an immense error in that department."

"O-oh t-thank you T-t-Traek-san" stuttered out the green haired- boy.

"Oh my God please do not call me that. Back in America the honorifics are rarely used when talking to peers and rarely do we actually call each other by last names. So please just call me Michael. It fells weird to be called Mr. Traek by someone my own age."

"A-are you s-s-sure Traek-san I mea-"

"Yes, 1000% sure, Please I am Begging you to not call me that. That is my father and I would rather not be called the same thing as him for as long as I can help it."

"O-oh if you're sure M-Michael. I was meaning to ask you anyway what your quirk by cha-"

"OI NEW KID!" called a loud, brash voice.

"OH K-kacchan what was your placement again?" Midoriya asked much more innocently tan I would have thought as possible, when speaking to such a person.

"Was I talking to you Deku," Kacchan responded quite rudely, "New kid don't think you're better than me just because you placed higher than me"

"Ok Dickhead," I responded allowing a little venom in my voice, " but first I think you should probably apologize to my friend here, Kacchan."

Without any explanation I saw a tick mark appear on the blonde boys forehead. "WHO IN THE LIVING FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO CALL ME KACCHAN! THAT IS NOT MY NAME, I ONLY BARELY LET THE NERD CALL ME THAT!"

Oh I am soooo using this for later

"Oh then what should I call you then, or will Dickhead work."

"DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME, YOU EXTRA! IT'S NOT LIKE YOULL EVEN GET INTO UA SO JUST STP WHILE YOUR AHEAD!"

"U-u-um Michael please stop making him so mad. H-he's not going to honestly like you"

"Shut up Deku. I think we are done here." And just as quickly as he came he turned around and stomped away angrily

" T-that may not have been smart Michael."

"Whoop-de-fuckin-ding"

It wasn't long before the stadium started filling up with the other competitors started filling the arena, I saw the round faced girl that Midoriya was speaking with, Iida had actually came in fifth (which actually surprised me given the nature of his quirk), the pretty black-haired girl, and the sticky boy on her back seeming more perverted than usual…

I will have to teach him otherwise in the future.

"Hey GRAPE BOY!" I yelled over to him. He heard my yelling and turned to look at me, fear creeping up on his face.

He detached himself from Yaoyorozu and attempted to flee. This did not get him far. Leaping over to him I grabbed him by the collar of his gym clothes and would not let him go. Turning to the balck-haired beauty behind me I asked "Does this belong to you"

And I swear to god before my words could reach her ears she responded with a resounding "No," continuing on "he's one of my classmates who can't take a hint nor able to keep his hands to himself," she sighed discontented.

Turning to him with an evil eye I stared at him while pushing out chi to intimidate him, "Is that so." Turning back I directed my focus back on to Yaoyorozu, "Well ma'am I can guarantee that that will stop as long as I can get a spot into your class. We can't have heroes extorting the people they save now can we. But since I can't really so anything now I will just have to…" and with a kIck to the backside I launched him to the other side of the colosseum.

"Well that's handy. Thanks…"

"Michael. Michael Traek, and you wouldn't happen to be one miss Yaoyorozu Momo would you?"

Nervously she started to back away "Why yes I a-am. Um… How would you happen to know that."

"Oh before the race I saw you and asked Iida about who you were. I really would like to learn more about my potential classmates."

Seemingly letting her guard down back a little "Okay…" Still not quite trusting me as I can tell "You said earlier that if you got to join our class?"

I began to discuss my offer to transfer from my American school to here so I can get better pay, and a better lifestyle. A confused look began to spread across Momo's face though as I was speaking. "Is something wrong Yaoyorozu?"

"How is your Japanese so good if you've only been here for a few days?"

"A fair question Momo, it's actually an application of my quirk Mimic. Mimic allows me to copy physical activities. Since speaking is a physical activity it lets me copy voices, languages and the like. Mimic is also special because if I use it enough I can permanently learn without using Mimic." I love talking about my quirk and how versatile it can be. Getting new ideas about potential applications for my quirk is just something that I enjoy.

"That quirk is great! You can do so much with it!"

"What is your quirk-"

"AND THE TIME HAS COME FOR THE 2nd ROUND!"

"Oh you'll have to see what my quirk is," Momo said turning around, "Hope you make it in."

Oh. My. God. It makes perfect sense that just as I was starting to talk to one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen, and I get interrupted by a women dressed as a Dominatrix. Why do I get the feeling that this will not be one of the last times I say something just as crazy.

"So the second round has been decided, and it will be the CALVARY BATTLE! The rules are as follows **(A/N: I once again am assuming you know the rules so SKIIIIIIP)** " and your fifteen minutes start now!"

I have no clue who I should team with here.

 **A/N: So I am going to try and get chapter three out on the 27** **th** **but if it is not out then it will definitely be out on the 3** **rd** **of November, and from that point on I am going to try and go for the weekly releases. So for now PEACE!**


End file.
